


Poetry Slam

by Muesli_Basic_Bitch



Category: poetry slam - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Deutsch | German, Slam Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muesli_Basic_Bitch/pseuds/Muesli_Basic_Bitch





	1. Chapter 1

Wie geht es dir?  
Die Antwort darauf ist vorprogrammiert,   
Kein Gedanke verschwendet,   
Keine Sekunde gezögert,   
So selbstverständlich, dass wir es fast nicht registrieren.  
„Mir geht es gut“  
Leere Phrasen, tägliche Fragen  
"Und dir?"  
Ein leichtes Lächeln.  
Ein dankendes Nicken.  
"Gut danke der Nachfrage."  
Dann erst beginnt das Gespräch.  
Zwei Menschen hangeln sich gemeinsam aneinander vorbei,  
Denn was kann man erwarten von einem Gespräch  
An dem die Beteiligten nicht wirklich interessiert sind  
Doch es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit.  
Denn wenn man anders antwortet  
Folgt betretenes schweigen  
Niemand erwartet auf diese Frage die Wahrheit.  
Nicht, wenn sie nicht "gut" ist  
Und wenn es doch einmal passiert,  
Dass jemand fragt weils ihn interessiert  
Kickt der Automatismus ein  
Man antwortet ohne zu denken.   
Hofft, dass mal jemand nachhackt.  
Wenns doch für einen selbst so offensichtlich scheint.   
Aber wie oft passiert das schon.  
Wir sind so fixiert auf uns selbst  
Das selbst wenn wir es wollten  
Wir es nicht könnten.   
Weil wir nie die Chance hatten zu sehen,  
Dass nicht immer für jeden alles okay ist.  
Weil wir nicht lernten  
Die Zeichen zu sehen   
Bevor es zu spät ist.

Der Mensch tendiert dazu sich zu verstecken  
Hinter Normen. Regeln. Etiketten.  
Umgangsformen sind Teil davon.  
Denn sie diktieren antworten auf Fragen  
Wie wir wie von uns aus nicht sagen.  
Sie kreieren das Bild von einer Person,  
Dass es möglich macht, von anderen respektiert zu werden.   
Asche auf dein Haupt, wenn du sie missachtest  
Denn niemand erwartet die Wahrheit.   
Das Ziel ist es miteinander   
Aneinander vorbei zu leben.  
Den richtigen Eindruck voneinander zu haben.  
Ohne zu hinterfragen.  
Sobald du diese Kriterien erfüllst, bist du im Grünen  
Dann erst ist dir erlaubt zu sprechen.  
Deine Meinung wird gewertet und ernst genommen.  
Aber wie genau hat das alles erst begonnen?  
Mit Etikette die dir vorschreibt höflich zu sein,  
Möglichst selbstlos und tolerant.  
Positiv und offen für neues  
Man erwartet Charakter.  
Persönlichkeit.  
Darf ich kurz einwerfen, dass mir das sehr limitierend scheint?  
Den es gibt nur so viele Arten auf die man diese Liste erfüllen kann.  
Wie viele davon sind realistisch?  
Überleg dir deine Antwort gut,  
Denn hier kommt die nächste Einschränkung:  
Wie kannst du dabei authentisch sein?  
Dein eigener Mensch  
Mit eigenen Emotionen und Meinungen.   
Ich selbst bin ob dessen oft am Verzweifeln,  
Denn es gibt Tage an denen geht es mir nicht gut-  
Aber um das zu sagen fehlt mir der Mut  
Wovor habe ich Angst?  
Die Reaktionsmöglichkeiten sind beschränkt.  
Wahrscheinlich lediglich vor der Äußerung selbst.  
Denn es würde bedeuten die Regeln zu brechen  
Das Spielbrett umzuwerfen und den Würfel zu verstecken  
Es geht gegen alles was mir als gutes Benehmen  
Von klein an am Herz gelegen.

Zur Hölle mit Verhalten und benehmen.  
Jedenfalls wenn es bedeutet so zu tun  
Als ob ich all das in einem wäre!  
Verdammt nochmal ich erfülle nicht mal einen Punkt.  
Die Liste ist endlos.  
Mit jedem Jahr wird es mehr  
Und das Sagen der Wahrheit wird immer schwerer  
Weil man sich konditioniert.  
Notiz an mich selber:  
Das alles ist heute passiert.  
Und gestern.  
Und all die Tage davor.  
Glaubst du echt, dass das so weiter funktioniert?  
Denn wir wissen beide nicht, wie es dem andern geht!  
Und bewerten und trotzdem auf dem basierend  
Wie wir uns verhalten.  
Keine schlechten Tage erlaubt, es sei denn  
Du kannst nachweisen, dass etwas physisch mit dir nicht stimmt.  
Bis du das kannst hast du keine Entschuldigung  
Auf die frage nach deinem Befinden  
Mit "nicht so gut" zu antworten.

Was macht man also stattdessen?  
Ich beuge mich den Erwartungen, sage ja und amen  
Und suche mir meinen Outlet woanders selbst.  
Denn Hilfe annehmen ist schwer wenn man keine Möglichkeit hat  
Zu sagen, dass man sie vielleicht bräuchte  
Wenn keiner weiß, was dein Problem ist.  
Das du überhaupt eins hast.  
Also tu dir selbst einen Gefallen  
Wirf das Brett um, schmeiß den Würfel gegen die Wand  
und sag etwas.   
Es kann später weitergehen  
Sobald du genug Energie dafür hast.   
Denn das was wirklich wichtig ist  
Ist nicht beinhaltet in Phrasen  
Es erfordert eigene Sätze  
Worte aneinandergeriet  
Die zusammen den eigenen Sinn ergeben  
Dass es okay ist, nicht mit gut zu antworten  
Und normal sich so zu fühlen  
Von mir aus auch grundlos


	2. Verantwortung 06.06.19

Als ich klein war sagte meine Mama immer  
"Kind du musst besser werden"  
"Denn was willst du schon tun  
Hier auf erden  
Wenn du das nicht kannst?"  
Das fängt bei kleinen Sachen an.  
Haushalt.  
Schule.  
Sie sagte, im vergleich sei meine Schwester zwar schlimmer  
Aber ich sollte mich zusammenreißen.  
Ein Vorbild sein.  
Für meine Schwester  
An ihrer statt  
Denn sie war nicht da.

Sie zu kindisch  
Kindheit für uns beide.  
Ich zu erwachsen  
Verantwortung für alles Leiden.

Ich war  
Sieben  
Als meine Eltern sich schieden.  
Der folgende Krieg war überall.  
Doch was ich bis heut nicht rall'  
Ist all das Geschrei.  
Warum hatte ich diese Aufgabe?  
Denn die Lage  
War doch die,  
Der Erwachsen war sie  
Nicht ich.  
Aber erkennen tat sie das nicht.  
Gespräche,  
Zwischen ihr und mir  
Die Aussage vor Gericht,  
Die ich machen sollte  
Gegen meinen Vater  
Weil sie es wollte.  
Was ich da wohl tun sollte?  
Ich schwieg,  
Still.  
Aber "nicht in meinem Haus"  
Sie flippte aus.  
Nannte mich ungerecht  
Jetzt mal kurze Pause:  
Echt?

Sie zu kindisch,  
Kindheit für uns beide.  
Ich zu erwachsen,  
Verantwortung für alles Leiden.

Ich war neun, aber das Scheidungsrecht,  
Konnte ich auswendig,  
kann es immer noch.  
Was hatte mein Vater eigentlich verbrochen?  
Nichts.  
Genau wie ich.  
Das Kind wurde erwachsen,  
Zu schnell, zu gewaltsam  
Doch gleichzeitig ihr Stolz.  
Denn was solls  
Ich war besser  
Anorexie und Depressionen?  
Nicht so wichtig.  
Weil, ich war das bessere Kind  
Die Pflicht ein Vorbild zu sein  
Immer.  
Zu aller Zeit.  
Druck.  
Erwartungen.  
„das Kind ist sehr begabt“  
„es kann alles, wenn es nur will“  
Und ich Idiot hab alles bejaht.  
Zu schnell zu viel.  
Gute Noten, mittlerweile Grunderwartung  
Keine Leistung mehr  
Mehr, mehr, mehr, immer mehr.  
Die erste Eins meiner Schwester.  
„endlich es geht doch“  
Aber was macht das schon noch?  
Der Schaden war da,  
Ihr war deutlich klar,  
Ich war wichtiger.

Sie zu kindisch,  
Kindheit für uns beide.  
Ich zu erwachsen,  
Verantwortung für alles Leiden.

Denn, erwachsen bedeutet Verantwortung.  
Schuld ist davon Teil.  
Das Geschrei wurd lauter,  
Das kollektiv blieb heiter,  
"Sie ist eine gute Mama"  
"Ihr ältestes weiß viel"  
"Sorgt für die Familie  
Während sie selbst arbeitet"  
Aber was blieb?  
Schlechte Erinnerungen.  
Jahrelange Therapie.  
Das alles hätte nie, nie  
Passieren sollen  
Denn ein Kind ist nicht umsonst Kind  
Und nicht erwachsen.

Sie zu kindisch,  
Kindheit für uns beide.  
Ich zu erwachsen,  
Verantwortung für alles Leiden.


	3. Faulheit

Was tun, wenn man nichts tut?  
Für gewöhnlich liege ich, hocheffizient, auf irgendeiner Plüschtierherde  
Bewegung ist nicht.  
Alles ist lästig.  
Atmung geht grade so, aber erfordert höchste Konzentration.   
Die Uhr tickt.  
Selbst fürs Denken bin ich zu faul, das Gehirn lauft auf Sparprogramm ohne Schleudergang.  
Weil, Schleudergang wäre zu anstrengend, zu hektisch.  
Entspricht nicht meinem Lebensstil.  
Oder meiner Lebensmotivation.  
Die Motivation, die Kurzeit, ziemlich mager ausfällt. 

Also liege ich  
Zielstrebig an jeglicher Anstrengung vorbei.  
Damit komme ich gut klar, normalerweise.  
Nur Erwartungen liegen mir nicht wirklich, dafür bin ich nicht geschaffen.  
Das liegt mir nicht im Blut  
Nicht in der Genetik veranlagt, sozusagen.  
Quasi unmöglich.   
Besondere schlimm ist es, wenn diese Erwartungen gegen meine normalen Gewohnheiten gehen.  
„Dafür musste ich ja aufstehen“, lautet mein ständiger Begleiter.  
Mein Alltagsmotto, meine Antwort auf alles.  
Denn ab und zu wagt sich jemand, meine rege Betriebsamkeit des Nichtstuns zu unterbrechen.  
Für so banale Dinge wie Nahrungsaufnahme, zum Beispiel.   
Dann muss ich erstmal evaluieren.  
Angestrengt unangestrengt überlege ich also:  
„Lohnt es sich, dafür jetzt aufzustehen?“  
Falls die Antwort ja lauten sollte, tappt ein verschlafenes, verzotteltes Wesen zwei Etagen weiter nach oben, um sich dem regen Geschehen am Esstisch anzuschließen. 

In dem wahrscheinlicheren Falle, dass diese halbstündige Unterbrechung für unnötig erfunden erklärt wurde, bleibt mir dieser Prozess knapp erspart.   
Ich vegetiere.  
Konnte dies vermutlich auch professionell betreiben, wenn das nicht potenziell so etwas wie Erwartung beinhalten konnte.   
Denn egal, wie gerne ich nichts tue, wenn ich dazu gezwungen werde, wird es zur übergroßen last.  
Dann will ich aktiv sein, was leisten.   
Zum gluck kommt das eher selten vor.   
Sonst wurden meine hart angesparten Reserven nicht ausreichen.   
Kurzum: ich bin bewegungsarm, energiesparsam.   
Ein Faultier sondergleichen.  
Meine Haltung ist einfach und mein Habitat simpel ausstattbar.  
Somit konnte ich überall zu finden sein, wenn das nicht bedeuten wurde, dass ich mich an besagten Ort bewegen musste.

Aber das Image der Bequemlichkeit wird auch von anderen aufrechterhalten.  
Meine Art ist weitverbreitet.  
Wir atmen im Takt, weil selbst einen zu bestimmen zu viel Verantwortung ist.  
Verantwortung, für die man am Ende noch geradestehe, können Muße.  
Lieber ohne uns!  
Gut organisiert trifft sich die gemeinsame Faulheit auch nie in freier Wildbahn.  
Ein Treffen wurde bedeuten, dass man eine Unterhaltung fuhren muss.  
Verl zu anstrengend, dieser Druck.  
Was soll man schon sagen, wenn man nie was erlebt, dass man erzählen kann.

Und so nimmt das Level auf Faulheit ein ganz neues Elstal an.  
Heimlich schleicht es sich an, wachst, und je grösser es wird, desto weniger wird man es los, es wachst wie Unkraut, setzt Moos an, macht sich daran, dein Leben zu verändern.  
Nimm es an, akzeptier es ruhig, denn dann, musst du nicht anfangen, es zu hinterfragen.   
Denn hinterfragen ist quasi die Grundlage zur Änderung  
Und dass man diese mit aller Kraft, die man im Liegen so aufbringen kann, verhindern wollen sollte, ist doch auch klar.  
Denn alles was vorher war, war stress.  
Und Hektik  
Und das Ziel sollte sein, damit nicht umgehen zu müssen.  
Reserven immer auf 100%.  
Wie das Smartphone, dass möglichst nicht vom lade Kabel entfernt wird.

Und die Uhr tickt weiter.  
Eine Stunde nach der anderen.  
Lebenszeit, die ungenutzt wer rinnt, im Fluss der Zeit verschwindet, sich deiner entbindet.  
Denn du nutzt sie ja eh nicht.  
Warum sollte sie zurückkommen, wenn man mit ihr nicht sinnvoll spielt?  
Und die Uhr tickt.  
Stunde um Stunde  
In derselben Position,  
Ohne Einfluss  
Ohne Erwartung  
Ohne Ziel und Ohne Entwicklung.  
Denn dafür musste ich ja aufstehen.


	4. Freundschaft

Poetry slam Freundschaft 

Was ist das wertvollste auf dieser Welt?  
Sind es Dinge, Sachen oder Geld?  
Was ist das, was am meisten zählt?  
Für mich ist es Stille  
Stille? Fragst du  
Ja, Stille, sage ich  
Warum denn Stille wunderst du dich  
Weil Stille so viel sein kann, antworte ich   
Manchmal ist es totale Stille, kein Laut, kein Ton  
Nur ich und mein Atem und mein Herzschlag  
Und die Worte die ich vielleicht zu mir selbst sag  
Es kann aber auch eine andere Art von Stille sein  
In dem Fall sind es Geräusche klein, tragen leise laue  
Murmelndes Geflüster von anderen Leuten, vielleicht eine tickende Uhr  
Vielleicht eine zirpende Grille  
Vielleicht das Rascheln von Blättern, ob Buch oder Baum  
Es kann aber auch eine andere Art von Stille sein.   
Eine, die inmitten von Laut existiert.  
Eine Ecke, in der es ruhiger ist als im restlichen Raum.   
Eine Person, die nicht zum laut beitragt.   
Eine, die selbst schweigt  
Vielleicht sind es es auch mehrere die dem restlichen laut zuschauen  
Und zwischen ihnen entsteht ein Verstehen.   
Sie sitzen beieinander, schweigen sich an, weil es schwieriger ist zu schwiegen als laut zu sein  
Dieses schwiegen verbindet sie  
Abbund zu sehen sie sich an verstehen liegt in der Luft.   
Sie müssen nicht reden, um einander zu verstehen.   
Sie sehen den anderen, sind aufmerksam  
Kennen sich seit Jahren  
Ihre Geschichte, die sie zusammenschrieben, ist lang  
Viel Zeit haben sie verbucht  
Was sie währenddessen tun, ist ihr Geheimnis, das sie gemeinsam behüten  
Sie haben ihre eigene Welt entwickelt  
Ganz klein und doch so groß  
Groß genug für sie beide  
Denn sie sind beste freunde

Nun können sie aber nicht immer in diese Stille sein  
Manchmal ist es ihnen auch gar nicht danach  
Manchmal brauchen sie die stille nicht  
Dann lachen sie, sind Teil des Lautes  
Und fühlen sich auch damit wohl  
Auch hier verstehen sie sich, auf eine andere weise  
Denn hier sind sie nicht leise, müssen es nicht sein  
Können mitteilen was sie bewegt  
Was sie können, was sie wissen, was sie wollen.   
Es geht darum, herumzutollen, Unfug anzurichten  
Es geht nicht um den Inhalt des Gesprächs  
Es geht darum, dass ihr es seid  
die Fähigkeit, sich alles zu sagen  
und geheimnisse zu wahren.  
Die beiden kombinieren laut und stille  
Zu einem Gespann, dass nur sie vollkommen sehen.  
Sie bauen ihre eigene Welt.  
So groß und och so klein  
Groß genug für sie beide  
Denn sie sind beste freunde

Was ist das wertvollste auf dieser Welt?  
Sind es Dinge Sachen oder Geld  
Was ist es das am meisten zahlt?  
Für mich ist es das Zusammensein  
Mit Leuten, die mir viel bedeuten  
Mit denen ich nichts bereue  
Mit denen ich laut sein kann  
Die jeden Mist mitmachen  
Und mit mir Spaß haben  
Wenn ihr laut seid,   
wenn ihr leise seid denn Zusammensein ist das, was zahlt.


End file.
